PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT (CORE A) The Administrative Core Unit will provide an organizational framework for the research projects and will facilitate the acquisition and distribution of information regarding all facets of the program project. To achieve this goal, the Administrative Core Unit proposes to: i) manage finances, provide financial reports, etc.; ii) facilitate the dissemination of information and research findings; iii) coordinate meetings; iv) arrange travel; v) maintain institutional assurances and collaborations; vi) provide administrative support to the other core unit, track core usage and the quality of core services; vii) promote interactions and research collaborations among members of the research team, external advisory committee, and key external scientists performing complementary research; and viii) prepare all progress reports.